


I'm a Liverfluke

by campylobacter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Filk, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-28
Updated: 1998-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the episode "The Host"; song parody based on Monty Python's "The Lumberjack Song".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Liverfluke

I'm a liverfluke and you're my prey  
I swim all night and mutate by day

I spread disease  
Eat shit for lunch  
I lurk in your lavat'ry  
I'll seize you with my scolex  
For spawn delivery

[CHORUS]  
He spreads disease  
Eats shit for lunch  
He lurks in your lavat'ry  
He'll seize you with his scolex  
For spawn delivery

He's a liverfluke and you're his prey  
He swims all night and mutates by day

I spread disease  
I maul and suck   
I propagate my clan  
I feed off tasty sewage  
Parasitizing Man

[CHORUS]  
He spreads disease  
He mauls and sucks   
He propagates his clan  
He feeds off tasty sewage  
Parasitizing Man

He's a liverfluke and you're his prey  
He swims all night and mutates by day

I spread disease  
I ooze and breed  
I glut on cesspool swill  
I'm glad I left Chernobyl  
For gross-out overkill

[CHORUS]  
He spreads disease  
He'll ooze and breed  
He'll glut on cesspool swill  
He's glad he left Chernobyl  
For gross-out overkill

He's a liverfluke and you're his prey  
He swims all night and mutates by day


End file.
